Chapter 17 (Part 1): Darkness to Darkness
“Alan, do you know what you have to do with me today? You gotta come with and grab them bulls from the horns. You must play fire with fire; try to win for your love!” Alethia grabbed her ‘pet,’ that’s what she’s have been calling Alan for the past hour. “I know it’s only our fifth hour together, but you should totally come with me to the dodge ball game today! Maybe you could protect me from the balls flying towards me; be my prince in shining armor! I could kiss you like a princess… Oh, and Abbey will be there, if that’s another reason for you…” Alan’s eyes lit up. Even though he started to feel for Alethia, those feelings for Abigail still hide inside of him. They tear him apart. Hell, maybe they are the cause of those nightmares he’s been starting to have. Maybe- “Alan, baby, are you alright? I didn’t wake you or anything, right? Oh, good. I was hoping I didn’t. I asked you a serious question. Would I look better in this maid’s outfit or this nurse’s outfit? I have been meaning to ask you since our little night, and what better time than now when you’re here with me. Oh, by the way, you forgot to take back your other clothes. I had them washed and everything, so they’re waiting for you.” Rhye said, pacing the room in front of the sleepy Alan. “Rhye, when did I get here? What about Alethia? She must be- “Aleth-who? I don’t think we ever had a student named Alethia. There is one that is named Athena, though. She’s almost as beautiful as the goddess herself. Oh, how I could just admire her beauty for weeks.” She responded, sitting next to the boy. She placed her hand on his leg and smiled, “by the winds of the skies and the fish in the seas, the boy will once again overbear the odds and all will see. They’re talking about you, dear. Can’t you see? Placed by the savior will he come to thee, the sun will show who thy savior shall be. Oh, what a day that will be, when you’re going to save the school from damnation...” “What…? That’s a dam- “All in good time, Alan, baby. For now, you need to go back to your classes. Oh, if anyone asks you where you were, tell them the ‘Skream’ held you up.” Skream smiled as she leaned down and kissed his forehead. Alan could only see darkness before it gave way to light. Before him stood the outline of a man, but he doesn’t think he’s seen the latter before. He could see the grass beneath him soak his pants. It looked like he was just outside the dorm rooms. “Kid, what are you doing? You’re supposed to be in class.” The man said. His voice was scratchy and deep. “Well? Why are you out of class?” He adjusts the mop inside the container. “The, uhm, Skream held me up..” Alan softly remarked. He was unsure if the man would believe him. The latter stared at the student and was only able to shake his head. “Kid, let me tell you sometime. I’m the Skream, the one and only. This person you were with.. Did they talk about a damnation?” He asked and Alan nodded. “You’re dealing with the Meddler. She’s a pesky one… Come back with me to the janitor’s closet. I will tell you more about who you’re messing with on the way there.” Alan stood and ran to catch up with the man already ten feet ahead of him. “You see, the one you’re dealing with is known as the Meddler. To be honest, you’re the most unlucky guy to be dealing with her. She’s a shifter, appealing to the one in your dreams. What you need to do if simple. Kill or tame. Destroy or join. Do you understand?” The man stopped just outside the janitor’s closet. He lifts his hand and pushes it into the student’s chest. “You must, and I am putting emphasis on must, get rid of her or make her join your ranks. I recommend the latter, but do as you must.” “So, wait, what?” Alan said, confused by it all. The man sighed and shook his own head. “I’m not repeating myself. Look for the one who can tell the future, the beater, and the haster. They’re all around the school. They will help you in the aide against the Meddler, and the school. One last thing, you must be able to gain all those that you can. There will be a massive upraising in the school. How do I know this? Simple, I’m conducting it. That’s why you must find the future-teller, the beater, and the haster. You will likely find the latter in the nurse’s office.” When Alan heard nurse, he thought back to Rhye-or who he thought the girl was. She didn’t look like Rhye, now that he thought about it. She was covered in black, wearing black lipstick-maybe it was not black. That’s all he could remember, though. The touch of her on his leg and the darkness.